


Sell Off

by mzblackpoison



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Bulges, Cervix Penetration, Come Inflation, Demon Sex, Demons, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Verse, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: Only the best business people, performers, athletes, and alike are invited to the banquet. Humans, demons, and varying monsters and aliens are all invited. A banquet full of food, entertainment, different services, and the highlight, the slave auction itself.You want a new toy so you’re hoping a take home a new slave this time around, and you do. A beautiful human male omega.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only this chapter (ch 1) has non-con elements!

You glance around the large banquet venue, it’s held in an old victorian style mansion in a secluded area on the edge of the city. The venue is decorated quite extravagantly, all sorts of decorations and fabrics use to garnish the furniture and walls, you’re impressed once again.

 

Each year for the past seven years you’ve been invited to this special banquet auction and each year you are equally impressed by the theme and degree of effort put into the banquet.

 

Everything in the mansion is decorated to a slightly modern victorian style, every room has its theme and colour scheme, each piece of furniture and decoration matching each other. And of course, the slaves are dressed accordingly; while guests and attendees are dressed in formal business wear, their slaves dressed however masters’ prefer.

 

For hundreds of years the dynamics of the world and societies changed dramatically. New species, aliens, monsters, and other life forms made their way onto planet Earth and flipped the food chain. Humans evolved greatly due to crossbreeding and inbreeding, forming a new subspecies that ended up replacing ‘normal’ human that eventually became completely extinct. Instead, the new subspecies of human became the only species and race of human. The alpha, beta, and omega humans.

 

Humans became the bottom of the food chain, only those of high status or wealth were regarded with any respect. Majority of humans became slaves to other species inhabiting earth. Categorized into three types of slaves, slaves became the dirt and grime of Earth.

 

Servants were human betas, doing house work or entry level work in jobs. They were often housekeepers or cleaners, babysitters or nannies, and assistants. Servants had the best position of all the slaves; many other species were servants. Servants had some rights and could often sustain themselves.

 

Labourers were primarily human alphas, with others of different species. They did all the hard labour in society, working in factories or farms, living in unfortunate conditions, and owned by middle class species.

 

Finally, the toys, they were human omegas, the very bottom of the food chain. They were mere sex slaves, toys for the high status and wealthy. They were property, like labourers, they held absolutely no rights. Their entire lives were devoted to servicing their owners or clients. Toys were often breeders as well as prostitutes, used to populate the slave population. Anyone born from a slave was bound to live their entire life as a slave; there was no way out.

 

Slaves were very common, sold or auctioned, it was common to see people walking in the streets followed by their slaves. It was encouraged by government to bring slaves around rather than keeping them cooped up in their confinements. Cities were littered with slave houses and brothels, the black market had their own system for slaves. Slaves had all sorts of purposes, but those are the three main types of slaves.

 

You pull yourself out of your thoughts as you enter the main room, an enormous ball dancing room, filled with round tables, cages, and platforms. A large stage fills the front of the room, that’s where the slaves will the presented during the auction. The room is already filled with guests so you quickly take your seat. Each table holds eight guests while their slaves sit on the ground. You didn’t bring a slave today, you usually do but not this time. You hope to buy a slave today, a toy to be exact. You’ve been losing interest in your toys recently, so you hope something here catches your eye.

 

You make small talk with the other guests seated with you but you quickly lose interest and focus more on the slaves dancing and performing on the platforms on in the cages around the room. Loud, upbeat, trendy music plays and the slaves dance. All dressed sparingly to reveal the appeal of their body as they sway and shake their asses. This is a new addition to the banquet.

 

Slaves stand around, wearing their appropriate coloured collars. It’s a tradition throughout society that slaves wear coloured collars to match their status. Servants wore blue, labourers wore yellow, and toys wore pink. It was a way to identify slaves. The collars were also a way to identify slaves and track them. The collars carried their identity and owner, as well as holding a GPS.

 

Already you can see guests making use of the slaves. Slaves are on their knees or bent over tables being used, no matter their status. It wasn’t uncommon that servants or labourers were used for sex as well.

 

You chat with the guests are you table and eat the food. They always provide magnificents dishes, dessert is your favourite. They provided all sorts of pastries and desserts.

 

The auction starts and you clap along, watching each slave that makes their way across the stage accompanied by slavers and workers to keep them obedient. None of the slaves catch your eye, some of their are quite interesting, but you don’t want to own any of them. Instead you continue to watch the auction and eat.

 

The slaves make the slaves put on a performance, anywhere from a few minutes to an hour long. Some are whipped are beaten on stage, raped and fucked, touched, or dancing. It arouses the crowd to see the slaves crying and whimpering, the guests especially love seeing slave assaulted and violated by others, you included. It sparks a fire in your gut seeing toys fucked raw by others, not just by humans. You love seeing toys cry and whimper, attempting to escape as their holes are pounded and abused, god, it turns you on.

 

So when you see a toy being dragged on stage by a  _ tentacle monster _ , you nearly drop your forkful of delicious coffee cake. The toy is a human male omega, he’s blindfolded and gagged with just a circular ring gag, and he’s dragged across the stage by his bright pink collar. Immediately the mics on the stage pick up the toy’s whimper and groans, it sends shivers down your spine.

 

_ This is what you want to see _ .

 

The tentacle monster quickly drags the boy to the center of the stage and begins to assault him. It wraps its tentacles around the boy, lifting him up and spreading his legs apart, fully exposing his body. Cameras zoom in, giving closeups of the boy’s lean body. Arousal builds in your gut, you know you’re going to like this performance.

 

The boy whines and struggles weakly, attempting to pull away and shut his legs but you know it’s no use, all slaves are kept starved and weak. The tentacles are rubbing the boy all over, stimulating all of his body. You can see the toy is beginning to react, his small cocklet perking to life, leaking precome, and his boypussy glistening with slick. His whimpers morph into moans and his muscles tense in the tight hold of the tentacles. The monster takes action quickly, ripping off his gag and plunging a thick tentacle into the toy’s mouth. The toy lets out a choked sound as the tentacle worms its way down his throat. It’s movements are wild, thrusting in and out the toy’s mouth with a brutally fast pace. The thrusting tentacle of the boy’s mouth forces him to lean his head back, straightening out his throat, allowing for easier access down.

 

The sounds are absolutely obscene, you can hear the wet slurping of the saliva and excretions from the tentacle in his mouth. It’s a sloppy mess already, fluids running down the boy’s chin and throat as his mouth is assaulted. His moans are absolutely delicious, pained whimpers and moans fill the large ball room.

 

You sit back and enjoy your cake and the performance. Tentacles move across the toy’s chest, rubbing and caressing him, tentacles curling to pinch his nipples and tug at them. The boy moans louder, arching his back beautifully. The tentacles pull his arms above his head and spread his legs farther, you know what’s about to happen.

 

Without preparation, a solid tentacle plunges into the boy’s anus, breaching the tight unprepared hole. The boy screams loudly, body tensing as pain floods his body. The tentacles begins to move, giving the boy no time to adjust as it fucks him thoroughly, in and out, in and out. Blood and tentacle excretion drip from the boy’s ripped hole. You can only imagine how much pain the slave is in, only the pain should turn to pleasure. You know slaves are always drugged with muscle relaxants and aphrodisiacs.

 

Your cock hardens from hearing the delicious sounds coming from the toy’s occupied mouth, your  stomach burns with need. You turn around looking for a nearby slave, you see others have already began using them for the same reason as your own. You spot a slave and you motion for here to come over, she does. You force her to her knees and pull your cock, she knows what to do. She begins working at your cock, stroking it and licking the tip. You give a growl and she takes your cock in her mouth, swallowing down and servicing you. You bring your attention back to the toy on stage.

 

Your eyebrows raise in mild surprise, the toy now has all of his holes being assaulted. Another equally thick tentacle is fucking the toy’s boypussy; slick drips onto the stage. Your cock twitches eagerly, you want to be the one fucking that toy.

 

Closeups show the boy’s swollen nipples, bright red and perky.

 

The toy’s moans grow louder and he cries out around the tentacle in his mouth, or rather his throat. It’s thrusts have become erratic and much more wild, a moment later it’s spewing come down the boy’s throat. The boy screams, struggling and thrashing as thick copious amounts of come floods his mouth, dribbling out from his lips. You can see the boy desperately trying to swallow all the come. It’s so arousing to see the boy being assaulted in public, come dripping down his throat onto his chest as he’s being fucked roughly. The tentacle in his mouth begins to move again, each thrust gives another burst of come out the boys moth. He chokes and coughs and come flows from his nose.

 

That sets you over the edge and you come, spilling your load down the slave’s mouth. She swallows easily and you shoo her way. You don’t want to take your eyes off the boy for even a second.

 

Things quickly escalate now, you can tell. The boy is still coughing and gasping for air, choking around the appendage filling his mouth. Another tentacle comes around and pulls off his blindfold, it then wraps around the boy’s throat squeezing tightly. You hear a fault in the boy’s whimpers, they become panicked and desperate. It tightens and loosens its hold periodically.

 

You eyes travel down the boy’s body and you note the amount of come covering his own stomach. There are more and just two tentacles fucking the boy’s ass and cunt. Each hole seems to be occupied by two tentacles, thrusting without restrained. You can’t take your eyes off him, his cries filling your ears. His toes curl and he tenses before coming again, this time he squirts and crowds  _ ooh _ s and  _ ahh _ s.

 

It takes you a moment to realize what’s happening, but when you do, you smirk devilishly. The tentacles are replaced with smaller ones, but multiple of them. They thrust wildly at different paces, slamming into the boy’s body. Your smirk grows as the boy screams loudly;  _ this _ is what toys are for. The tentacles fill the boy’s body, thrashing wildly inside him. The camera closeup shows his belly bulging out, his skin raised from the tentacles inside. You can trace your eyes of the lumps, seeing every movement of the tentacles happening inside of the toy. The boy’s cries and wails grow louder, you can see the tension in his muscles and his eyelids flutter shut.

 

Only to open wide again when the tentacle around his neck squeezes tightly. The choked scream the boy gave makes your cock twitch to life again. His back arches beautifully, squirming and sobbing helplessly as the tentacle monster violates him.

 

You love the way his stomach is bulging ever so slightly. Before you know it, the tentacles are coming, flooding the boy’s innards with thick come. The boy moans and cries out, eyes rolling back. His stomach grows, distended as his organs are filled with come. The slave struggles weakly as the tentacles continue to fuck him while releasing come. The tentacles slow their pace, fucking the boy’s abused holes slowly; come spills onto the floor. The boy mewls weakly, high pitched and needy. It’s so lewd, the obscene squelches of the boy’s sloppy boypussy and ass, the weak mewls of pleasure leaving his swollen lips.

 

His nipples are toyed with again and he whimpers quietly, overstimulated. The tentacle monster continues to use his body, fucking him roughly but the boy is limp, hanging in the monster’s hold letting out tired moans. 

 

It continues for another half hour, until the boy is unconcious, completely limp and lifeless. His stomach as grown exponentially, filled with so much tentacle come it hangs low on his hips. The skin of his abdomen is pulled taught, you can see the veins peeking through his pale skin. His nipples are swollen and bright red, still stiff and perky. A slaver walks onto stage, carrying to fairly large dildos. The tentacles pull out and the slaver roughly thrusts the dildos into the boy’s abused holes. More come spills onto the stage. 

 

The last tentacle retracts from the boy’s throat, his head rolls back limply as the tentacle pull out. It shines with saliva and come, and the boy’s head lulls to the side. His lips are equally as swollen almost matching his cunt, you smirk laughing to yourself at your dirty thoughts.

 

The slaver ushers the tentacle monster off stage, taking the unconscious slave with it. The auctioneer steps onto stage and you ready yourself, you  _ need _ that toy.

 

And you get him, a tense fifteen minutes late, throwing numbers back and forth, you’ve got yourself a new sex toy. You smirk smugly and make your way around to where the slaves are kept, you’re ready to pick up your toy.

 

The slaver greets you as you enter the room and you spot the slave lying on the ground, his arms are bound behind his back, he’s blindfolded again. His ankles and knees are bound together too. He’s cleaned up nicely and made presentable to you, you smile.

 

You agree when the slaver asks if you want him drugged with another dose of the aphrodisiac, why not, you’ll get more fun later. With that, you scoop up your new toy and leave, as you walk out people give you congratulations while others stare in envy. You smirk, you  _ know _ you’ve got a good  catch. You know this slave will serve you well. You don’t bother even glancing at the jealous guests that glare at you, you don’t have time for them.

 

Outside the venue, there are taxis lined up to take guests home, you enter one and enter in your address into the automated-self driving car.

 

The slave moans weakly in your lap, just beginning to regain consciousness. You run your hand over his hip and he moans softly, attempting to wiggle away.

 

You can’t wait to ravish him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did ya like it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do not regret purchasing this toy at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still demon alpha's pov

You grin widely as you watch the slave whimper and squirm. His thin limbs tremble and quake as he whines. Each whimper that leaves his swollen lips brings you delight; he truly sounds amazing. Every minute spent with your new slave is a moment to cherish. You drink in the slight curves to his body, the way his hips shake as he writhes and squirms, his little cocklet standing tall and dripping come, his swollen lips, and soft moans. The slave never fails to amaze you.

 

Minutes ago you had summoned the boy to you bed chambers. You ordered him to strip from his tunic and lay your bed, his pale body a stark contrast to you dark, plum red bed sheets. 

 

A gift, you tell your slave. It only serves to scare him further but you love it. You love the sour pungent scent of fear and terror. You love the way he watches you with large, fearful, arms and legs drawn in tight as if to protect himself. 

 

The gift you bring him is a special parasite like demon. It’s specially designed and bred for human omegas, for your slave. Your smirk grows wider as you approach him. His feet kick out as he scrambles farther away from you. Easily catching a thin ankle, you drag the boy closer. Spreading his legs and firmly holding him in place, you remove the parasite from it’s wooden casing. Your cock twitches to life hearing the slave’s whimpers. His whimpers grow louder and he struggles against your hold. You hold the parasite out letting the omega see it; a taunt to scare him.

 

Forcing his legs just a bit wider, you place the head of parasite to the omega’s boypussy. He lets out a frightful squeal and thrashes. It’s completely useless against you. It only takes a moment before the parasite is working its way through the slave’s cunt. The omega whines and moans as it enters his body. In seconds the parasite is out of site. Your omega collapses onto the bed, panting and breathing heavily. You can smell a slight hint of arousal coming from him. If only he knew.

 

You return to your seat and take a sip of your fine wine, the boy watches your every movement with fear. It doesn’t take time for the parasite to begin its work. A moment late the boy lets out a gasp. His cheeks flushed a bright pink and he clamps his legs shut. There it is.

 

Drinking your wine, you watch the omega curl onto his side. His pheromones are strong and invading your senses. You can smell his slick too. The omega continues to let out startles moans and whimpers as he curls up tighter. With every passing minute the omega’s moaning becomes louder and louder, his boypussy drips with slick.

 

Finally you tell your slave about the parasite. It’s a demon strain to arouse human omegas, like an aphrodisiac, only it brings immense pleasure and also prevents the omega from climaxing as well. The parasite demon strain nestles its way through an omega’s vagina and into the womb where it releases hormones specific to omegas to arouse them.

 

Your slave is a moaning mess, his slick seeps into the bed sheets as he writhes and wiggles helplessly about. You listen intently sipping your wine as he is brought so close to climax so many times, yet never able to. He keens loudly, desperate and needy on your bed but you continue to watch him.

 

You take a seat on your bed beside your slave and his body reacts immediately to your pheromones. His little cocklet stains against his abdomen, leaking precome continuously as he turns towards you spreading out his limbs, exposing his body to you. The slave turns his head to the side, presenting his neck, and more importantly, his unclaimed and swollen scent glands. You breathe in deeply, taking in the sweet savoury scent of the unclaimed and aroused omega before you. His scent is intoxicating, instantly hardening your cock. Placing your hand on his small stomach, you smear the beads of come around. The omega moans noisily. You can feel his muscles tense and quake under your hand.

 

You lean over him, hovering over and encasing him under your body. You lean into his neck drinking in his scent. The slave whimpers biting his lips. His hands grip at your shoulders as he lets out a whine, pleasure flooding his body. You know he’s reacting to your pheromones as well, arousing him and bringing him closer to orgasm.

 

Deciding you’ve waited long enough, you surge forward wrapping your lips around his exposed neck, around his scent gland. Straightaway the omega tenses letting out a guttural moan. You slip a hand under him where his back arches off the bed pressing his bare torso against your own. You suck and lick hungrily at the swollen flesh, biting and nipping at it to leave marks behind. The slave begs for more, moaning and whimpering pitifully. Every sound leaving the omega’s plump lips bring you great pleasure; he sounds amazing. Pulling away you examine your handiwork. The slave’s neck is red and flushed, bite marks and hickeys decorate his skin.

 

Your slave stares at you, watching with half lidded eyes filled with lust and arousal. You’ll give him what he wants, slowly though. You’ll take your time enjoying his body and delightful moans.

 

You tease him relentlessly. You take a nipple into your mouth sucking on it just as hungrily while you slip your fingers into his cunt. Fingers poking and nudging his walls, thumbing his clit while you suck and bite his nipples. The omega moans and gasp high and throaty. His legs close around your wrist tremble and quake. You move your fingers in and out easily of his boypussy, probing his hot soft inner flesh. Digging your fingers in deeper, you feel his cervix. You teasingly poke at the tight muscle and the slave lets out a startled gasp, walls tightening around you.

 

It takes a few probes until you’re able to slip the tip of your finger into past his cervix. You coax the parasite out, ripping the reluctant demon out from your slave and tossing it on the floor.

 

You watch as your slave comes, screaming loudly and throwing his head back and his body convulses under you. His eyes roll back and his back arches further. The scent of arousal grows stronger and your cock now throbs painfully hard. You rut along to his orgasm, your clothed cock rubbing against his slick thigh. The omega settles back onto the bed exhausted as he comes down from his post-orgasm high. His muscles twitch and tense involuntarily. 

 

Sitting up and quickly pushing down your pants and boxers, you pull out your aching cock. It throbs hot in in your hand as you line yourself up to your omega’s sopping wet cunt. You easily slide into his boypussy, wet with so much slick. Throwing your head back you groan gruffly. Your omega does not fail to impress you. His walls are hot and wet, loosely but nicely fitted around your cock. The slave moans helplessly, his body splayed across your bed, limp and exhausted.

 

You fuck him earnestly, gripping his bony hips in a crushing grip as you pound his cunt. Your balls and hips slap noisily against the slave’s thighs, the sounds of wet flesh echoing in your bed chambers. You watch your slave with interest as his face contorts with pain and pleasure. His hands fist the bed sheets tightly as he arches and rocks against your movements.

 

One hand on the slave’s hip and the other bracing yourself on the bed by his head, you suck fervently on the other side of the omega’s neck. He keens and leans his head further away, giving you better access. You gladly leave behind your marks along his neck and scent gland.

 

Your hips piston back and forth meeting the slave. Your slave’s loose cunt effortlessly accepts your cock. The head of your cock repeatedly bumps into his womb, pushing against the cervix. Your omega’s face contorts with pain every time and you know you’ll have to do something about his tight cervix. You thrust in hard and deep, rocking your hips against his ass letting your cock bump into his womb. Tears stream from your slave’s eyes and he begs to you stop. His pained cries excite you and you continue to grind against his womb. Your slave will learn to love the feeling of you cock against his womb with time.

 

You switch to sucking on his red nipples as you pull out completely and slam in. Your deep moans mix with your omega’s needy whimpers and cries as you fuck him. His walls tighten around you as he comes and you groan deeply. His walls grip you impossibly tight and burn hot around your swelling cock.

 

Thrusting once and twice, you bury yourself deep into the omega’s tightened cunt and then you’re coming. Releasing your load deep inside your slave. He gasps and squirms under you, his walls tighten and relax around your softening cock. You rut slowly riding out your orgasm as your slave lays beneath you. He wears a relaxed expression, eyes blank and unseeing from being fucked thoroughly. Tracing a few light kisses up his chest, you bite his scent gland one last time before pulling your cock from his cunt. Your thick come dribbles from him without your cock to plug him up. You watch with excitement, seeing your seed drip from your omega’s pussy.

 

You definitely do not regret buying this omega. You know he will serve you well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my fanfic update calendar has sneaky-peaky summaries  
> https://teamup.com/ksduk657oh4e59wv46
> 
> you can find me on twitter and tumblr: [mzblackpoison](http://mzblackpoison.tumblr.com/) too


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few adjustments to your slave’s body, you can now fully enjoy him the way you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike the previous two chapters, this one now has some dialogue and it’s kinkier, I think.

You smirk silently to yourself as you eat your meal; brined mer chops with brown rice and vegetables with twice filtered fae blood. Your slave sits on a cushion on the ground by your knees; he doesn’t get a meal, nor a name. Slaves don’t need names, especially toys. They’re are nothing more than disposable objects.

 

The young omega leans against your leg, purring and humming softly. A small moan escapes his lips has he repositions himself. You can hear the faint buzz of the dildo buried in the omega’s boypussy. You put it there earlier that morning and now your omega sits beside you squirming and emitting strong pheromones. Your other slaves stand about occasionally squirming as they see, hear, and  _ smell _ your omega.

 

You quickly finish up your meal and push up from you seat. You motion for your slave to follow and he quickly stands, hands gripping his tunic as he waddles after you.

 

It’s a bit of a walk to your bed chambers but you don’t mind, if anything you enjoy listening to the omega’s laboured breath. You pick up your pace as your room comes into view. Ushering your slave in, you shut the door and promptly remove your clothes, your omega follows.

 

Your slave also knows today is a special day, you can see the glint of excitement in his eyes. The omega settles on the middle of you bed, rubbing his thin legs together in anticipation. A smile crosses your face; you can smell his excitement too. You do your best to hide your own excitement as you approach the bed, sliding on in front of your omega. He lays on his back spreading his legs for you, revealing his wet cunt. It drips and gleams with slick. The alluring sweet scent of his slick and arousal wash over you like a strong tide.

 

“You are wonderful,” you whisper quietly as you wrap your hands around his thighs, holding them apart as you lap at his cunt. Using your tongue you push in the dildo further and your omega moans. You lick and suck on his folds, lapping at the sweet, sweet slick that gushes from his pussy.

 

“Master, please!” Your omega cries.

 

“Hush.” It’s all you have to say. You know your omega knows he’ll get what he wants with time.

 

Your fingers ghost over his soft skin, eliciting breathy moans. You dip a finger into his navel playing with it momentarily before you circle your fingers around his nipples. He gasps and moans running his hands through your hair. You place your month over one nipple and play with it, flicking your tongue over the perky nub.

 

Pulling away with a noisy pop, you take a moment to appreciate your omega’s blushing face.

 

“I want to see you swell, round and heavy, with my offspring. I’ll pump you full of my seed, until you’re dripping my come from you filthy little cunt. You would love that, huh? Stomach round and heavy with come, every day until you’re pregnant.”

 

You can’t wait to impregnate your omega. For weeks you’ve been fantasizing of pumping load after load into your omega’s cunt before plugging him up. You want to see him swell with your offspring, breasts heavy and tender on his chest bursting with creamy milk. You’ve had to made so many adjustments to his body in order to fulfill your dreams and fantasies, but now, oh  _ now,  _ he’s ready.

 

“I want to see your belly swell up, your breasts filling with milk slowly. How about that?” You ask your slave and he nods feverishly.

 

You pull out the vibrator dropping it over the edge of the bed and line up your aching cock. Taking another to appreciate your beautiful omega, you slam your cock into his boypussy. He lets out a strained gasp, hands grasping your shoulders. His cunt clenches around you before loosening. His walls a hot and wet around your cock, happily accepting your thick cock in. you begin moving, pistoning your hips against the omega’s small body. You meet your omega’s heated gaze you reposition your bodies. You lift one leg over your shoulder as you hold his other leg under the knee.

 

You push in and pull out, in and out, your movements strong and forceful. You maintain your pace, steadily pounding the slave. He rocks his hips in unison with you, meeting your every thrust. His moans quickly fill your chambers, quick breaths and whimpers cut off with each thrust forcing the air from his lungs. He babbles and moans endlessly. He gasps as you change you angle and your cock hits his cervix. You’ve been waiting for this moment. Your next thrust slams right into the opening of his cervix, forcing the now loosened muscles to open.

 

You omega screams with pleasure, begging for more. You fuck him harder, each thrust aimed perfectly at his womb. Slowly but surely, the omega’s cervix loosens and opens up. You slam your cock all the way into you omega forcing your cock into his womb. You groan as you feel the tight muscle squeeze your cock. Your slave babbles and gasps for air. His back is arched beautifully off the bed, his muscles strained and tense and he claws are you shoulders.

 

Maintaining your speed and force, you continue to fuck this womb. His walls tighten and clench around you and he comes moments later. Come spills onto his chest and his body is gripping your cock like a vice. You groan and force your cock into his tight body; fucking him open again.

 

“Such a good omega,” You praise him, “You take my cock so well. I’m going to come straight into your womb, omega. I’ll fill you up with my seed right away.”

 

Your slave moans nodding. The heat of intense pleasure and your dirty talking drives him crazy, you know it. A few more thrusts and you’re coming. You spill your load past his cervix, into his awaiting womb. You let his cunt milk your cock of all its seed.

 

You drop your omega’s leg down and let your hands wander his slim body. His body trembles with overstimulation but you’re not done yet, you both know that. You pinch his hard nipples, tugging on the small nubs. You can’t wait to see his breasts fill up, round and droopy with milk. The omega writhes under you hands watching you. You can see the haze in his half lidded eyes.

 

It doesn’t take long before you’re hard again. You plunge back into your omega’s hot, wet cunt. He cries out loudly arching under you. You ravish his neck as you pound into him again. Bodies pressed close together and sharing the heat, you snap your hips. Each thrust going in and out slams your cock into your omega’s womb. His walls are wet with slick and your come and it turns you on.

 

Your omega’s close, you can tell. His skin is flushed and burning bright red under you touch and his mouth is open letting out moans and drawing in quick gulps of air. His lips shine with saliva. It’s incredibly lewd and arousing. You change to mouthing this nipples now, circling your tongue around as you imagine drinking his milk. Your every touch brings your omega close and closer to release.

 

“You look beautiful under me, omega. Does it feel good? Feeling my cock fill your pussy and fuck your womb, my come flooding your insides.” The slave is a helpless moaning mess. He gasps and chokes on his breath, his moans coming out strangled and high pitches.

 

“Yes! Master, please impregnate me! Fill me up with your come.” You come just from seeing his debauched expression. You watch as he comes as well, spilling his own seed over his belly. The omega’s eyes roll back as his orgasm takes over him. Rocking your hips gently, you urge you cock in more. You feel his cervix tighten around your still hard cock.

 

“That’s right. I’ll fuck your fertile womb full of my seed. I’ll fill you up until you’re begging me to stop.”

 

Immediately you flip your omega onto his elbows and knees. You force his legs wide apart and sit up. Taking a firm grip on his lean hips you drag him backwards and you thrust in. The high pitched scream that leaves his lips turns you on even more. Nails digging into the slave’s soft skin, you slam your cock deep in this boypussy. Come and slick drip onto the bed. Your slave rests on the bed exhausted. His eyes are closed and he moans open mouthed. Saliva pools by this mouth.

 

You lean forward and leave a trail of wet kisses up his spine. Your mouth finds his shoulders and neck where you leave a plethora of hickeys and red marks in your wake. Your omega’s body fits perfectly in your arms, molding to you large body. His back dips and arches beautifully beneath you. Sitting up you flip him over again. You decide you like to see him come undone from you cock.

 

The omega’s tightening walls tell you he’s about to come again. You fist his little cocklet and then he’s coming. You come shortly after from his wet walls squeezing your cock. You pump your load into his womb again. 

 

Excitement fills you as you see his lower abdomen swell. The soft flesh of his belly bulges out, filling up nicely with your come. Your cock hardens yet again. You fuck your slave again and again, ignore his whimpers of pain from overstimulation. You want more. You watch with every load deposited inside your omega, his stomach distends and grows in size.

 

“Look at you, you’re such a good omega, giving me what I want.” Your omega preens and hums happily with your praise.

 

Resting your hand over his soft belly, you press down on his abdomen. The slave whimpers powerlessly and you fondle his distended belly. You’ve fucked him countless times now, each time releasing your load of come inside, filling up your omega. Despite how many orgasms you’ve had, you’re still going strong. You’ve got  _ lots _ of energy left.

 

You grope you omega’s ass, each soft round cheek in your hands, squeezing and grasping tightly. Your slave whines meekly biting his lower lip. His cocklet lays limp against his full stomach, surrounded by a puddle of his come.

 

You begin to move again and your slave whimpers. His body aches from overstimulation and trembles against you. Disregarding his obvious discomfort, you fuck him violently. You hips snap vigorously against his thighs than glow a bright red from abuse. Your slave tilts his head back letting out soft hums. You turn your attention to his nipples. You bite down harshly on the reddened flesh earning a sharp cry.

 

You quickly find yourself reaching your orgasm. To finish the day off you knot you omega. He lets out a surprised gasp and arch magnificently off the bed. You growl possessively into his neck as you rock your hips. You knot expands quickly, filling your omega’s cunt and growing larger and larger until your omega whimpers in pain. You cease you movements, allowing your knot to swell locking you in place. Your cock throbs and pulses release thick streams of come. A please rumble leaves your throat as you see you omega’s stomach expand. You continue to pump copious amounts of seed into your omega’s fertile womb. Cock twitching and throbbing, you give an experimental thrust. You omega shrieks in pain tensing up and clenching tightly. You moan in response because that feels  _ really _ good.

 

You lick and suck on your slave’s neck, adding more and more marks to his marred skin. You keep an eye on his belly, watching his soft skin stretch and expand as come fills his open womb. 

It takes a few minutes before your knot begins to deflate allowing for some movement. You rock your hips until you pull free. Your omega keens and whimpers. You smirk seeing his muscles twitch uncontrollably. You quickly grab the dildo from earlier, it’s still turned on and buzzing away, and push it into your omega. Nesttling it deep into his loose cunt you growl happily. No come will be lost now.

 

You examine your omega, unconscious and splayed out on your bed fully exposed. Hickeys decorate his body marking his as your property. You nod to yourself; you are satisfied. 

 

Now it’s only a matter of time until he’s pregnant with your offspring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the last of this story! Three chapters is short but I have lots more coming these next three months.  
> my [posting schedule](https://teamup.com/ksduk657oh4e59wv46) has sneak peak info!
> 
> whisper kinky shit in my [tumblr](http://mzblackpoison.tumblr.com/) inbox

**Author's Note:**

> tell me all your dirty fantasies on tumblr: [mzblackpoison](http://mzblackpoison.tumblr.com/) or send me prompts.
> 
> check out my [fanfic posting calendar](https://teamup.com/ksduk657oh4e59wv46) for sneaky-peaky summaries


End file.
